Egotistical Erogenous
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: Draven finds himself face to face with a copy of himself. For someone like him, there is only ever one thing to do with yourself. Finally experience that which everyone else gets to. WARNING! Yaoi, smut, nsfw, oneshot. (Note: This was written around a year ago and I decided to clear out my stories.)


They couldn't believe their eyes. Two Draven's stood face to face, leaning left and right in perfect synchronicity as if a mirror image. "You are-" One began as the other finished. "me." But there could only be one Draven, that was their first thought. "Never got to see myself like this before." Draven hummed, walking up and starting to prod the other man with great curiosity. "You look pretty damn good my handsome friend. Perfect, if I might say so myself."

"And I do." The one being observed chimed in, cocking his head to the side in great intrigue. "Call me Dray. It'll be easier to identify with us both being me." Dray smiled widely, reaching out and starting to grope Draven. The actions were replicated, touching, feeling, looking, observing. Each tried to get the most out of this experience, loving to see themselves in a physical form. Their attention drifted downwards, notably around the groins. Pausing, both looked up at each other with a grin.

"Wanna know what it's like to kiss Draven?"

"Let's see what it's like to get fucked by Draven." Dray replied, sounding excited by the idea. "And then what it's like to fuck Draven!"

It wasn't long before their continuous ideas about each other stopped. Nodding their heads, both Dravens ran off towards their Noxus residence. Dashing in through the front door and past the room Darius was sitting in, they stormed into their room and proceeded to wrap their arms around each other.

"Did I just see…? Never mind." The big brother grumbled, deciding it best to go for a walk. When Draven was in _this_ mood, it was going to get noisy. "Sometimes I think I see two of him, but never when he goes to masturbate." Getting up, Darius swiftly exited the building.

Both Dravens had removed all of their clothing. Standing stark naked in front of each other, they looked up and down, and then up again. "Draven's got it all." Dray hummed, feeling up Draven's chest and cheek. "With style." Draven continued, doing the same but edging closer. They then kissed. Both Dravens locked their lips together in curiosity, but also attraction. It wasn't long before their tongues tangled, confused by the fact that they were both doing the same thing, and aroused from the embrace of the other.

"Damn I love me so much." Both spoke simultaneously. Dicks pressing against each other, the two began lovingly and passionately making out. No room was left between their bodies, only chest against chest, and shoulder against shoulder. Hands flowing up and down the other's back, both Dravens moaned happily. Pulling back, a strand of saliva was left bridging between their lips.

"Little Dray?" Draven asked. "Little Dray." Dray confirmed as they both jumped onto Draven's massive bed. One lay head at the pillows, the other lay head to the bottom of the bed. As quickly as they had gotten comfortable, both Dravens had the other's erection in their mouth. Hands began to wander again, feeling up abs, thighs, ass, and lower back. Dray moaned and took more of his twin's cock into his mouth. It tasted salty, sweet, bitter, and like a whole lot of manliness. Both couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Wet slurps and pops in the room made the other shiver with delight. Draven noticed pre forming from Dray's member, humming and pulling off with a smug smile.

"Well well well. Look who is the better Draven lover." He boasted, touching the tip with his finger to mess with the glob of pre cum. Lowering his lips back onto it, he quickly lapped up all of the liquid sitting there. Dray was not going to let this slide so easily, suddenly thrusting himself down Draven's cock so that the head pressed down his throat. A cough, a gag, and a moan later, he came back up with the other staring down at him. "That was hot as all hell Dray." Draven cooed, idly stroking the dick he had just been sucking.

Dray could only smile, getting up and laying back down so that they were face to face again. "Why am I just so gorgeous?" Dray asked the other in a rhetorical manner. Draven only smiled, lustily wrapping his arms around the other and locking their lips together once more. Wet smacks and moans emanated from them both, their moist and hard erections pressed firmly against each other.

"We ain't gonna be able to decide who fucks who first." One began, thinking of how he deep throated the other.

"I made you pre first, so I think I deserve the first Draven climax." The other stated, hopping up from the bed and sitting on the ground on his knees. Making Dray stand up, Draven began to solo work the hard cock before him. Up and down he swiftly moved, savouring the taste and the feeling of the dick that was indirectly his own. Groping his own pecs, he pushed them up and began to work harder at Dray's member.

"Gonna cum Draven…" Dray whispered in a husky tone. Draven slipped up, gripping it with his hand and forcefully stroking it. Not a moment later, the hips before him thrust forward as a load of hot white semen began pouring all over his face. Opening his mouth wide, most shot all throughout his warm cave that had just been pleasing little Dray. Some semen had shot everywhere, strands drooling down his chin, neck, and all over his bulky, tight pecs.

"My turn." Dray spoke, pulling the cum covered Draven up to his feet. He seemed to be in somewhat of a daze. Tongue constantly moving around and around his mouth and lips, Draven was constantly loving the taste of himself.

"That was amazing." He finally spoke up with a giant grin. "We fucking taste amazing!"

Before he had finished, Dray was already pressing his chin against Draven's balls. "Shit dude! Could have waited 'til I was done!" Draven perked up in surprise, cum still all over his chest and chin. It didn't take very long to forget about all that as he began moaning. "Oh fuck yes… This does feel amazing. I suck me so fucking good… And my dick is glorious to suck. Why am I just so perfect?" Draven moaned, caressing Dray's hair as he moved up and down.

"Draven's gonna shoot!" He suddenly cried with pleasure, spilling his sticky load all throughout Dray's mouth. Most went straight down the twin's throat, making him gag slightly and force the dick out of his mouth. Draven quickly reacted, reaching down and viciously stroking himself to shoot the rest of his semen all over Dray's face and chest.

Standing up, the two looked at each other. White strands of musky goo covered their faces, erections slowly falling from the great pleasure of the situation. They looked near identical. Gloriously chiselled bodies and muscles, cum all over them.

Darius entered the room with a sheet of paper. "Hey Draven, are you-" Looking up, he saw two copies of his brother. Both had a load of jizz on their face and a pleased grin. Their dicks were limp, and well spent. The older brother's eyes widened, pausing to take a double take before sliding back out the door with a soft close.

"What the fuck did I just see… And what the fuck happened when I was gone?!"


End file.
